


The Other Side Of Me

by SmileDarlin



Series: A Difference [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Child Murder, Comfort/Angst, Connor Deserves Happiness, Developing Relationship, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Canon, Robot/Human Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDarlin/pseuds/SmileDarlin
Summary: Gavin has had a tough case and Connor decides he wants to help.Okay while the child murder tag is grim it's not described in any detail. I needed a crime that would be truly impactful on Gavin but I promise it gets happier. this is a sqeaul to The Other Side Of You that I've been post poning for a while.





	The Other Side Of Me

Gavin had finally wrapped up that shit show of a case. It was a starless night and rainy. He rubbed his face and frowned so deeply it contorted all of his face. He just stood outside the DPD in the rain, letting it distract him. The aggressive pitter patter of rain drowning out his thoughts and sticking his hair to his face. He closed his eyes and let it soak him. Let it wash away the thoughts of that basement. 

He doesn't know how long the rain was hitting him but he did know it had stopped. 

“You'll get Hypothermia if you stay out in the rain, Gavin. You should come inside” a voice warned. He opened one eye to reveal who was talking to him. 

Connor.

He saw it was Connor. He smiled like the sun, it was bright enough to light up the inky black of the night. He was holding an colourful umbrella over both of their heads. Gavin looked away from the smile in favour of staring at his sopping wet clothing.

“Why do you care?” he mumbled, his voice having a harsher edge to in than he intended. Connor seemed to contemplate this, the corners of his mouth ticking down into a thoughtful frown. 

“I’m not completely sure. This is rather irrational but that's part of the human experience it's it? Making irrational decisions” he wondered out-loud. 

“I guess” Gavin mumbled, ignoring the way his teeth chattered faintly. 

“You're cold, Gavin” Connor observed. 

“'M fine” he replied stubbornly. Connor sighed and draped his Cyberlife jacket over Gavin's shoulders before disappearing back into the DPD. Reed assumed he was tired of trying to help his stubborn ass.

But then he returned with a coffee and pushed it into Gavin's hand. He took an experimental. sip of it before taking another because it was perfect. Of course Connor knew exactly how Gavin took his coffee.

“Something is bothering you” he stated matter-of-factly. He let the heat of his coffee seep into his hands because yeah maybe Connor was right.

“'M fine” he decided. The other wasn't convinced.

“That's why you were frowning heavily and standing out in the rain” he teased seriously, one eyebrow raised. Gavin sighed, realising he wasn't going to be able to avoid talking about the case. 

“Let's just say I started this case standing over a body and ended it standing over 10 more” he summarised, leaving out the details. Connor tilted his head minutely.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He offered. Gavin took a moment to think. Did he? Not really. He wanted to go home and get wasted enough to forget, but that's not a very healthy coping mechanism. Talking would probably do him some good. 

“There was a body found in a ditch” he started after taking a deep breath. “Single bullet to the head. We identified him as Mitch Fledgling, just a seemingly normal guy working at a high school not far from the place he was found dead.” Gavin paused to pull the jacket closer to his body. 

He noticed it didn't have a smell in the way it would if Connor was human, but it smelt like the floral detergent used to clean it.

“So we investigated his house. When we did, we found his landlord had lost his sense of smell years ago. He didn't smell the decomposition. We followed the trail to the basement and...and” his story trailed off. His eyes were wet and the few tears that had started to escape were almost hidden by the water running down his face from his wet hair. Connor, who'd been allowing the other his space, pulled Gavin into a one armed hug. He felt him grip his clothes and swallow against his shoulder. 

“We...we found the bodies of...of kids! That sick fuck had been kidnapping kids and keeping them in his basement! Hurting them!” He exclaimed, face contorting into a firm scowl then melting into a weak frown. He gave a dry laugh.

“That's not even the worst part” he mumbled. “One of the kids, a girl called Ellie, was still alive but she was fatally injured. I-I tried…to s-save her…but... but…” despite Gavin never finishing his sentence, Connor got what he meant.

“You can't blame yourself for her death, you did everything you could” Connor comforted. He moved his hand from Gavin's back and into his hair so he could stroke it. He hid his face in the others chest as sobs he couldn't control tore through his body. The android's LED circled yellow momentarily before his full attention returned to Gavin.

“You provided closure for those families” Connor soothed “and I'm sure Ellie was glad to have someone with her” he continued gently. 

Connor let Gavin have as much time as he needed, comforting him as best he could with reassurances and comforting words. When his breathing finally stopped hitching and he moved his face from Connor's chest, Gavin locked eyes with the other.

“Why are you helping me?” He questioned. Gavin knew he was an asshole, especially to Connor before the revolution. He had reeled it in but he was still an asshole.

“You helped me, so I'm helping you. That's what you do when you care for someone right?” The taller man smiled. Gavin gave the other man a genuine smile and felt his face heat up. 

A taxi pulled up in front of the pair. Connor ushered Gavin into it with one hand. Gavin raised an eyebrow at Connor.

“Go home and get some sleep, I already paid for the taxi” Connor assured him. Gavin sat down to satisfy the android's ushering but before he told the taxi where to go he had to say one last thing. Gavin delicately tugged Connor, so much so he could stop it if he wanted, down by his tie. Connor allowed it, bending down so he was level with Gavin and his head was slightly in the taxi.

“Thank you” Gavin mumbled. He faltered momentarily but impulse was more powerful. He leaned in slowly, prepared for Connor to pull back. But he didn't. Gavin kissed him experimentally and Connor returned it. He pressed his hand to Gavin's cheek as he leaned into the kiss. Gavin looped his hands around his neck as revelled in the tender kiss. Gavin halted the kiss to breath and leaned back so he could see Connor's face. It was stained a light blue and he wore a dopey grin. Gavin knew he was as red as a tomato at this point so he made no attempt to hide it. Connor laid one last kiss on Gavin's cheek and let his hand wander to down Gavin's back calmly and round to his side before he stood back up so the door could close.

When he was completely out of the way Gavin told the taxi his address before he could say something to fuck this up because he'd just put all his cards on the table and Connor had revealed his in return. It was all perfect. 

As the car pulled away Gavin watched through the back window as Connor disappeared back into the DPD and realised he still had his jacket. There was no way he didn't notice leaving it draped around Gavin's shoulders. He pulled it off his shoulders and noticed something in the pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper with neat cursive writing on.

It was Connor’s number. 

He'd given Gavin his number. 

There was a little message with it, “if you ever want to talk.”

Gavin's pretty sure, as cliche as it sounds, his heart skipped a beat. He could have died happy in that moment and he rushed to put the number into his phone under “plastic prick <3.” Because even when Connor wasn't present, he couldn't give a direct complement. He decided not to dwell on that in favour of continuing to freak out over the fact he'd fucking gotten Connor's number. A smile settled on his face and he snuggled further in the jacket, a content warmth filling his stomach like a good whiskey.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
